1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector equipped with the grounding bar mechanically and electrically connecting both the grounding layers of the wires and the shielding shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,653,849 discloses an electrical connector having a grounding bar mechanically and electrically connecting the grounding layers of the wires. U.S. Pat. No. 9,647,395 also discloses the similar structures. Anyhow, the enhanced electrical and mechanical effect is expected to be improved.
An improved electrical connector is desired.